


The Thin Woman

by Pally_The_Second



Series: The Thin Woman [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, The Thin Man Quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pally_The_Second/pseuds/Pally_The_Second
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Peggy and Jack’s relationship inspired by quotes from The Thin Man movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thin Woman

The Thin Woman

A look at Peggy and Jack’s relationship inspired by quotes from The Thin Man movies.

~TTW~

Chief Thompson and Agent Carter were watching one of the new agents interrogate a female suspect.

“Pretty girl.” Peggy commented.

Jack still watching the interrogation just nodded and replied, “Yes. She's a very nice type.” 

“You’ve got a type?” Peggy asked.

“Of course Marge.” He answered with a chuckle. “Stubborn brunettes with wicked right hooks.”

~TTW~

Jack and Peggy were waiting by the docks to meet an informant only to have a gun pointed at them. “Hey, would you mind putting that gun away? I know my partner doesn't care, but I'm a very timid fellow.” 

Peggy mad about someone getting the drop on her turn to Jack and said, “You idiot!” 

Jack, to the gunman. “Alright, shoot! I mean, uh, what's on your mind?”

~TTW~

A perfectly healthy Jake Thompson sat himself down on Peggy’s desk. “Look Marge I'm a hero. I was shot twice in the Daily Bugle.”

Peggy rolled her eyes and drawled, “I read where you were shot 5 times in the tabloids.”

With a dirty smirk and wiggling his eyebrows Jack replied, “I swear it's not true Marge. Dottie didn't come anywhere near my tabloids.”

~TTW~

The agents of the SSR were preparing to raid a warehouse that they believe Zodiac was using. 

Jack was having trouble buckling one of straps of the combat gear. Peggy took pity on him and helped him with it.

The brunet buckled the strap and said, “Take care of yourself.” 

Distracted Jack responded, “Why, sure I will Marge”. 

“Don't say it like that! Say it as if you meant it!”

The man chuckled. “Well Marge, I do believe you care.”

Peggy scoffed. “I don't care! It's just that I'm used to you, that's all.”

~TTW~

Jack found his beautiful bride in white sitting at a table having drinks with Howard and Col. Phillips. Jack sat himself down across from her and asked, “How many drinks have you had?”

Peggy lifts a glass and said, “This will make six bourbons.”

Jack to the Jarvis, “All right. Will you bring me six bourbons, Jarvis? Line them right up here.” 

~TTW~

Jack suffering from a hangover, following the smell of coffee, stumbled into the kitchen. “What hit me?” He asked.

Peggy sitting at the kitchen table pours him a mug coffe and answers. “The last bourbon.”

“Ah.” Jack replied then covered his eyes with the newspaper. “What were we celebrating?”

“My wedding.” She replied taking a sip of her tea.

“Yeah. How was it?”

Taking one of the section of the paper off his head to read she answered, “Oh it was fine, until my new husband tried to out drink me.”

Peggy could see Jack’s eyes peeking out from under the paper when he said, “Your husband sounds like a fool.”

With a nonchalant attitude Peggy flipped to the next page of the paper and said, “Oh don’t worry. I know he’s a fool.”

~TTW~

Jack was staking out a club when he saw a flock of men standing around a table. After he nudged his way to the table the blonde saw none other than his wife Agent Peggy Carter being her beautiful, charming self.

Jack decided that she had enough fun. With mocking concern Jack said, “Margey, what are you doing here? You know the doctor said you’re not allowed out of quarantine.” 

Playing along Peggy mustered up every ounce of righteous indignation in her then replied, “I don’t care what the doctor says. I don’t care who catches it. I am not going back to quarantine.”

The Flock of men quickly flew away.

~TTW~

Jack holding his newborn son turned to Peggy looking the happiest she has ever seen him and said, “Well Marge, he's a great kid. I'm much obliged.”

Peggy let out a tired chuckle. “Oh, it was nothing. Any time.”

~TTW~

Fin


End file.
